Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by Glain
Summary: Read to Find Out...


**This Book Is Dedicated To**

**A Good Friend**

**AK:****Life is unfair…Live with it**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

'**What in the world is that?' I asked, arms folded when I saw an oval like figure covered with a big brown blanket standing in the attic. 'It's what your grandfather's gift for you, for your birthday. It only came today while you were in school.' My mother said, as she sighed then placed a hand on my shoulder. 'I'll go make dinner now. Don't stay up here for so long.' She said as she pat my head and left. The attic was my special place, this is where I can relax and do my work in peace and its also my bedroom. I looked around, disappointed on how bad the room now looks with the "thing" grandfather gave me. I took a deep breath then uncover the "thing", to my surprise it was a mirror. An antique mirror! The details on the sides are fantastic! 'Wow…' I said silently as I touched the delicate sidelines of the mirror. 'It's amazing!' I said again, smiling. I examined the mirror, from front to back. There were words on the bottom of the mirror it was like this**

**It still bothers me, but I convinced myself that it was part of the decoration. I then looked at my reflection, it was like the same old mirror, except the decoration was fantastic. I stood there, amazed on the mirror that grandfather gave me. 'Nala…' I quickly turned around, finding no one there. "Okay, I swear I heard a voice there." I thought as I turned back to the mirror, watching my reflection. 'Krista! Jazz! Time for dinner!' I heard my mom shouting from below. I quickly ran down from the attic, that place is giving me the creeps. I could smell the wonderful aroma of the food, it smelled like Mom's famous spaghetti meatball. I walked towards the table, treasuring the smell. I quickly sat on my chair, looking at my plate filled with the spaghetti. 'Where is your sister? Krista, would you be a dear and check on her?' she asked. I wanted to just should out my sister's name but then it would be rude so I stood up and walked to Jazz's room. I could hear her practicing some of her lines for the school drama. I gently knocked on her door, I heard her stop practicing and the doorknob started to move. 'Krista! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?' she asked, with her 'Leave me alone' tone. 'Come on, its time to eat.' I said sweetly opening her door. 'But I was in the best part!' Jazz said as she stomped her foot. 'Well, that'll have to wait. Come on, mom hates waiting.' I said, smiling. 'Jazz! Krista! It's time to eat!' Mom shouted. Jazz and I ran downstairs before mom could shout again. We reached the dining room where mom was looking at us strictly. 'Come on lets eat.' She said, kind of pissed. We all ate in silence, after eating I took the plates and washed them letting mom sleep directly. I could hear Jazz saying her words out loud. I smiled as I finally as I turned the tap off and then went up to the attic again. There was something about the mirror that bugged me I walked towards the mirror, looking at my reflection, examining it carefully. 'This is silly. It's just a mirror! ' I told myself as I turned away. 'Nala…' I turned around, that was the same voice I heard right before I came down for dinner. 'Whose there?' I asked, turning around again seeing my reflection. I looked around the attic, there was nothing there but my paintings, books and my guitar.**

** 'Nala…' I heard the voice again, it was coming from the mirror, I'm sure of it! I looked at the mirror again seeing my reflection, a chill past my spine. 'Nala…' it was a guy's voice! Suddenly I wasn't alone anymore, I could see a guy together with my reflection. I turned back, there was no one then I turned to the mirror again. There he was, spiky blonde hair, light blue eyes wearing weird clothing, staring at me. 'Who are you?' I asked, shocked and a bit frightened. 'Nala…come back…' I heard him whisper. 'Whose Nala?' I asked, taking a step back. 'Nala, Please come back.' He said as he reached out his arm, as he was about to touch my reflection. Suddenly the door swung open, I looked back and saw my sister Jazz running to me. 'Krista! Krista! Look what I made! ' she said as she waved a piece of paper in the air. I looked back to the mirror to my surprise he was gone! I walked closer, touching the mirror. Okay, what was that? Am I going retarded? 'Krista! I'm over here!' I heard Jazz's voice and snapped me back to reality. I turned around walking to Jazz, then kneeled to meet her face. 'Here! See! I drew it all by myself!' she said happily as she gave me the paper. It was a flower, not really in good shape and the colors were out of the lines but still I had to encourage my sister. 'Wow! It's beautiful!' I said putting up a fake smile. 'I want to be like you someday and draw all kinds of things!' she said smiling. I felt a warm touch in my heart, I smiled (for real) and then pat her head. 'I hope you do Jazz.' 'Well, I'm going to bed now! Night, Krista!' she said as she walked to my door. 'Oh, Jazz!' I called out before she could leave. I saw her stop and look at me. 'Next time, please knock on my door.' I told her sweetly. She smiled and then nod then left. I sat on the floor, looking at the mirror. What just happened? Who was that man? Maybe my imaginations getting the best of me, I should have never watched The Ring last night! Its still bothered me but then I turned and went to my desk. I grabbed an HB pencil and then pulled out a sheet of paper for my essay with the other hand, I was supposed to write an essay about Dams. Finally after an hour of research and analyzing and of course writing, it was completed. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was already 12:15pm. No wonder why I was so sleepy. I started walking to my bed on the corner. As I felt the comfort of the soft mattress, my eyes began to drop slowly. **

** "Nala…." I heard the voice once more before I drifted to sleep. I could feel warmth, though I'm not sure from where. I opened my eyes then saw a bright light shining, I quickly closed my eyes again then turned to my left then sat up and opened them again. Flowers, bright and cheerful flowers, surrounded me. 'Krista…' I looked back. Why do I keep hearing voices? 'Krista…' I looked back to the front. 'Whose there?' I asked looking around. Surely there's something wrong! 'Krista…Welcome.' I heard a lady's voice from behind. I slowly turned around then saw a woman, around her 20s with long brown braided (with a pink ribbon) and hazel brown eyes, pale skin and pink lips. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress. 'Who are you?' I asked, walking slowly towards her. 'So you are Krista… I've been waiting for you.' She said, not answering my question. 'How'd you know my name?' I asked, surprised. A spark of light hit her eyes and there I saw it, a strange shape in her pupil, it was like a comma sign but in a darker color. 'What are you?' I asked, moving back a bit. 'My name is Nala. I was a high priestess.' She said bowing as a sign of respect. A high priestess…Okay I must be dreaming, wait did she saw was?! Then another question popped out of my mouth. 'Why am I here?' She gave a smile then reached out to touch my hand. Her hands were warm and also so soft. 'You were brought here to me…' she paused then looked at me straight into the eyes, then her smile faded suddenly her hands were ice cold, I looked down and my hands were frozen in ice together with the priestess. 'What's happening? What are you doing?' I screamed out, the ice was getting to my legs slowly crawling up to my neck freezing cold. 'You were brought here…' she paused once again as she looked at me, her eyes icy blue, way different from her eyes before. The ice was crawling in my wide-open mouth then suddenly she vanished! The ice melted and all went into my mouth, coughing, choking unable to breathe…what's happening!? 'Your brought here because you're my reincarnation. Right my wrongs.' **

'**Krista! Krista! Wake up!' I sat up straight speeding fast as I tried to breathe properly. 'Krista are you okay?' I looked up and saw Steve (aka my best friend since kindergarten) together with Jazz. 'What? What's wrong?' I asked, rubbing my right eye. They looked at me as if I'm a maniac. Confused? Surprised? Worried? All of the above? I don't know. 'You were screaming in your sleep.' Steve broke the silence, patting my head. 'Are you okay?' Jazz asked, I saw tears in her eyes. 'Yea, just had a nightmare I guess.' I said trying to smile. 'Here.' Steve tossed a towel to me. 'You're sweating like crazy.' He said as I caught it and wiped the sweat of my forehead. He was actually right I was sweating like hell. 'Wait…how'd you get in?' I asked looking at him. 'Jazz called me, she said that something weird was happening to you and that your mother was away.' He chucked then continued. 'She got me worried.' I looked at Jazz, she was giving her innocent smile as she hid behind Steve. 'Thanks.' I smiled. 'We'll leave you to change, I'll cook breakfast.' Steve said as he held Jazz's hand and lead her downstairs, closing the door. I quickly got up, looking at myself in the mirror.**

** I look pale and tired. What was that dream? Man…I should stop watching horror movies before sleeping, but that woman…Nala… What did she mean by me being her reincarnation? I looked away, my head hurts. Stop thinking about it! It's just a dream nothing more! Suddenly I heard Jazz's laughter from downstairs. I smiled. Then opened my drawer and took out a pair of sweats and shirt then wore them and went down. I could smell sausages and eggs, then I could hear Jazz talking about her Babies. 'I have the swan lake one with the one with the car! They're so pretty.' She continued. I saw Steve smiling, then putting the sausages and eggs each in three plates. 'That smells good.' I said, making Jazz get out of her seat and running up to hug me. 'Your okay now right?' she asked. I smiled then pat her head nodding. 'Sorry, these are the only ones I can make.' Steve said, sliding a plate to me. 'Its okay they're perfect.' I said as I looked at my plate the eggs and sausages made a smiley face, which kinda made me, feel better. I thanked Steve then we ate in silence. 'Hey Krista.' Jazz called as she ate her eggs. 'Hmm.' I replied as I ate a piece of the sausage. 'I was wondering if I could use your painting tools.' She said but it seemed more like a question on how she said it. 'Sure, why not.' I replied, as I walked towards the refrigerator to grab some apple juice. 'Hey! Steven. Could you please get some cups?' I asked referring to Steve's original name. His real name is Steven Harold Grayman, but he likes being called Steve because he says that Steven sounds gay just like how he thinks that Harold sounds gay. Surprisingly he didn't mind at all. He just smiled then stood up then opened the cupboard and took out 3 cups and then placed it on the table. 'Jazz, you better take a bath or else you'll get late for school.' I said once I saw Jazz finishing her last bite of her breakfast. 'Juice First.' She smiled as she held a cup, I quickly opened the bottle and then poured some juice. 'Yummy!' she said once she finished drinking, then ran upstairs leaving Steve and me alone. 'Thanks again for the breakfast thing.' I said shyly cleaning up.**

** To Be Continued....**

**

* * *

**

What will happen next? Find Out...IN Chapter 2

PLease feel free to comment

"GLain"


End file.
